


All My Life I’ve Been Searching

by Eggy_Boi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post Movie, Sharing a Bed, bc there was only one bed, lio’s going through it, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy_Boi/pseuds/Eggy_Boi
Summary: Lio doesn’t know who to handle the sudden change. Or himself really. But Galo’s there. Maybe he can help, and maybe, he can become that special place for Lio to return to. A home.





	All My Life I’ve Been Searching

The world used to be so large and empty, and maybe it still was. The days were filled with sand and endless, endless heat. Before, it had been comforting, but now it was just… quiet. Lio had gotten used to it, or that’s what he chose to tell himself, anyway. His hands were covered in burns that would definitely leave marks, and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. It hurt so much.

He wanted the voice of the Promare back, telling him to burn and forget the pain, forget everything he’s been through and just set himself free, but more than anything, he wanted to feel warm again. So here Lio was, sat in the middle of the desert with a pack of matches and cold hands. He closed his eyes.

The next thing Lio knew he was shivering on the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw the moon hanging low over his head. How long had he been asleep for? After the events of the second world flare Lio had felt time escape him more easily, but he could have sworn it was daylight just a minute ago. Lio paused to reassess himself, trying to get his teeth to stop chattering. He found his mind wander back into the lonely void of his thoughts. For a moment, he even wondered if this was his payback, for not being able to save all the burnish lost to ash. Lio slowly started to convince himself that the endless cold and empty thoughts all the burnish would begin to experience was somehow his fault too. Maybe he had “saved” the world, but half of him wished he didn’t.

The moon was almost gone below the night sky’s horizon now, and in the east there started a steady gradient of red and yellow. The cold Lio felt was encompassing, he felt like he'd been shot through with another ice bullet. He wanted to think that maybe he had been-- that this was all just a dream, and that he’d wake up in a warm bed to a familiar face. But he knew that was too good a wish to be true.

Slowly, his vision faded once more, and Lio blacked out.

  
  
  
  
  


“Lio! Lio wake up!”

A pair of warm hands shook him awake. “Lio I’ve been looking for you all night! What the hell were you doing in the middle of the desert?!” A familiar voice called out to him.

“Galo…?”

“Yeah it’s me alright, let’s get you back home and warmed up.” Galo swung Lio into his arms and held him tight. “Lio, you’re  _ freezing! _ ” he exclaimed, and Lio couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of his touch.

Galo just as quickly held him away to get a good look at his face, and Lio felt cold again. He spoke in a quiet voice-- so different than his usual blaring tone. “Seriously… you okay?”

Lio wanted to roll his eyes and tell him “Well what do you think?” But instead, the voice that came out was small and hoarse and weak. “I’m just… cold,” he croaked.

“Yeah, well,” Galo snorted, “kinda dumb to take a nap in the desert huh?” Galo gave him a halfhearted grin be from bringing him back close to his chest once again. “Come on, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  


A familiar feeling... no, what was really familiar was the large warmth pressed against Lio’s side from head to toe. Out of reflex, he hugged it tight, only to realize it the feeling of the promare’s warmth, but Galo-- with his bright blue eyes and tacky hair.

“Hey sleepy head, you awake?” Lio opened his eyes to Galo’s bright grin, bright as ever and burning like the sun. He ducked his head under the blanket to mask the crimson blush he knew was creeping onto his cheeks.

“Why am I in your bed?” Lio asked, still groggy with sleep. After the promare had left, Galo had offered for Lio to stay at his apartment. At the time, Lio had refused, saying he would much rather stay with Guerra and Meis at the burnish camp. But Galo pestered him for the next few days, saying how lonely he was and how Lio deserves to have a proper bed after everything they had been through. He’d mentioned there would be more room for the other burnish if Lio stayed with him-- Lio didn’t think he deserved anything special, but if he could help out just one burnish by leaving an extra bed at the camp, he’d do so without hesitation. He hadn’t given Galo an answer, however-- not yet.

Galo looked a little guilty. “I’m sorry, it was the best idea I could think of. I mean, I was kinda freaking out y’know? You practically turned into a popsicle!”

Lio tried not to laugh at Galo’s antics, instead, he coughed and let out a sigh. “It’s fine. I just wish you’d told me beforehand. I was surprised, is all.”

“Right, sorry…” Galo trailed off as he realized how close he was to Lio, and felt heat start to crawl up the back of his neck. “I-- you were just shaking so much is all and, um-- sorry I can get out of the bed--”

“--No,” Lio stammered out a bit too quickly. “No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” As soon as he’d given the okay, Galo slipped back into place and pulled Lio’s small body closer. They were both overcome with a feeling they hadn’t realized they were longing for, one they hoped could become familiar.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All my life  
Been searching for  
The place I lost  
It's what I adore  
And all my life  
Been hoping for  
A happy life for me 〜☆
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And a great big shoutout and thanks to @pianosatellites on twitter for betaing!!! Ily!!!


End file.
